


Just A Hug

by Kitsune_157



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_157/pseuds/Kitsune_157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one-shot inspired by the random thought that Kyo has probably never been hugged properly before. Kyo's thoughts. Only took about 20 minutes. Has not been betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 20 minutes last night. It was inspired by a random thought that Kyo has probably never had a proper hug. :(  
> Now, I'm not a big fan of hugs but to have never been hugged must be pretty depressing, I thought, and so began the story. By the way, when Kyo is thinking, I do not agree with most of it. I would love to hug Kyo, though he would transform, but that would be cute, and then of course he'd change back... ;P  
> Well anyway, I hope you like the story and let me know what you think of it.  
> It will almost definitely be a one-shot.  
> It's basically just Kyo's thoughts.  
> This has not been beta-ed so I sorry for any mistakes there may be.

It's just a hug.

I keep telling myself that but it doesn't improve my mood.

It's just... I've never been hugged. As the cat, who would want to embrace me? No one wants contact with the cat, not even verbal if they can help it, so why would they partake in any physical contact with me?

I sound pathetic, like a little girl. I don't want someone to come along and cuddle with me or anything like that, I just wonder what it's like.

To have someone there for you when you're sad or just to share your happiness or celebrate, it must be nice.

Members of the zodiac can only hug people of the same gender but that's better than nothing. I have no one.

It's just a hug. I don't need it, it'll make me seem weak.

That doesn't dull the ache in my chest of longing and sadness when I see a mother embracing their child in the street. I never had that. My parents hated me. I am cursed. I am the cat. I am the cause of my mother's death.

I don't need a hug, an embrace to reassure me, cheer me up or support me. I've managed until now, why would it be any different?

Yet still I don't believe these words. That simple action to show someone's there for you, who cares about you, who accepts you. I want that. I can't deny it. It's just a hug but my heart yearns for it.


End file.
